


Of Family and Unexpected Friendship

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Harry Potter and the Traditions of the Magical World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Harry has a more realistic curiosity about his family, Hogwarts First Year, Lots of Books, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (implied), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), female Remus Lupin (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: It's Christmas break and Harry is having a difficult time sleeping in the silence of the boy's dorm, so he goes down to the Common Room where he can better relax. There he finds a third year student named Leona Black, who surprises him with the knowledge that their parents were best friends when they attended Hogwarts. He latches on to the chance to learn more about his mom and dad, and the foundation of a new friendship is born.||Best friends.Harry hadn't put much thought into it. He knew there had been a war. A war that his parents and a great number of others had died in. Any passing thought about their friends or people they knew when they were alive had been quickly dismissed, especially when Hagrid didn't mention any of them. Then again, the mere mention of James and Lily made Hagrid start to tear up, so maybe that was the reason why.Leona suddenly stood. “Wait here, I'll be right back!”Harry watched, completely mystified, as Leona sprinted up to the girls' dorms, returning minutes later with a thick, leather book in her arms. She was beaming as she sat down next to him again and opened the cover to reveal the first page, turning the book so Harry could see as well.
Series: Harry Potter and the Traditions of the Magical World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784575
Comments: 25
Kudos: 154





	1. Part 1: Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a mental break from some of my other fanfics, and this one has been sitting around for long enough that I really wanted to finish it. (Also, when I get in the mood for Harry Potter fics, it lasts _ages_.) I don't know if it's a storyline I'll continue with, or if it's even something people would like for me to continue. I have some ideas for what I want to do next, but nothing concrete.  
> I did change some canon events, starting with the Weasleys all going home for the Holiday break. I imagine Harry being one of 3 or 4 Gryffindor's who remained over break. (For Hufflepuff, it's also 3. Ravenclaw has 7, mostly upper years who are making use of study time. And Slytherin has 2-3.)  
> It's implied in the narrative, and I'll confirm ahead of time that Remus is female for this universe, and typically goes by "Remy". She has two daughters - Leona is the oldest at 13, and Aquarius is the youngest at 9.  
> And one last thing to note: I'm aware that Dorea Black and Charlus Potter aren't Harry's great grandparents and it's unclear how they're actually related to him. It's only a sidenote in the fic, and isn't of great importance except to show how the Potters are related to the Blacks. And I figure it doesn't really hurt anything to name them as his great grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 4/9/2020: Added to Leona's introduction to Harry to include "Heir of House Black".

It was the first day of the winter holidays and Harry Potter could not sleep. Whether it was because he was too excited about being able to stay at Hogwarts for the duration or because of the lack of Ron's loud snoring, he'd be hard pressed to say. Either way, it left him tossing and turning until he decided it would be far better to go down to the common room.

He wasn't surprised that most of his fellow students chose to go home over the holidays, his new best friend included. After all, they had loving families to spend time with, so why would they choose to stay at school?

Harry didn't think he could name any of the others who remained behind in Gryffindor. They were all older than he was, and outside of the Weasleys, he hadn't taken the time to talk to them.

The point was, Harry thought for sure that he'd be walking into an empty common room and wouldn't have to deal with any unwanted questions, but when he got there he discovered that he couldn't have been more wrong.

Sitting at the window was a girl with brown hair, loosely braided over one shoulder. She looked startled by his appearance, but quickly recovered to give him a nod and a soft smile. “Hello, Harry,” she greeted.

“Hello,” he responded carefully.

He did recognize her, though he didn't know her name. He'd seen her frequently around the Weasley twins and their friend, Lee Jordan, so he assumed she was in their year. Harry had never had a reason to talk to her, nor her to him.

Harry shifted his weight, fighting the impulse to turn right around and go back up to his dorm. “Sorry if I'm bothering you.”

She immediately shook her head, as though surprised by the notion. “You're not! Of course you're not! Want to sit with me? You don't have to, of course, and I won't bother you if you'd prefer to sit by yourself.”

Harry shrugged, seeing no harm in sitting with her, and was soon settled at the window with her.

“I'm Leona Black, Heir of House Black,” she introduced, holding out her hand.

And, not knowing how else to respond, Harry grasped her hand and uttered a simple: “Harry Potter.”

Leona grinned at him as she released his hand. “It's nice to meet you, officially. I'm sorry I didn't approach you sooner, I just wasn't sure how. You seemed so lost your first few weeks that I didn't want to overwhelm you.”

Harry frowned in confusion. “Sorry?”

“You don't need to apologize,” she said, mistaking his meaning.

“No, I mean...” Harry shook his head, his confusion building to mild frustration. “I don't understand. Overwhelm me with what? Have we met before?”

“Well, I only have vague memories of it, but it may just be that I've seen pictures and heard stories that I can imagine it pretty well.” She paused, tilting her head as she regarded him, her smile slipping away. “You... you have no idea who I am, do you? No one ever told you? Our parents were best friends.”

Best friends.

Harry hadn't put much thought into it. He knew there had been a war. A war that his parents and a great number of others had died in. Any passing thought about their friends or people they knew when they were alive had been quickly dismissed, especially when Hagrid didn't mention any of them. Then again, the mere mention of James and Lily made Hagrid start to tear up, so maybe that was the reason why.

Leona suddenly stood. “Wait here, I'll be right back!”

Harry watched, completely mystified, as Leona sprinted up to the girls' dorms, returning minutes later with a thick, leather book in her arms. She was beaming as she sat down next to him again and opened the cover to reveal the first page, turning the book so Harry could see as well.

It was full of photographs, Harry realized as he gazed down at a picture of four Hogwarts students, three boys and one girl, all wearing Gryffindor colors. One of them, with his darker skin, wild black hair, and thick-framed glasses (all-in-all, a striking resemblance to himself), could only be James Potter.

“My dad...”

“Uh huh,” Leona said, nodding. She pointed to the dark-haired man next to James. “And that's my dad next to him. They became friends on the train ride to Hogwarts. It's where they met my mum too. And Uncle Peter shared a dorm with them.”

Harry watched her point out each person as she named them. Her mum was a tiny brunette girl, whose second-hand robes stood out against the newer robes of her friends. Uncle Peter was a chubby boy with blond hair, who looked at his friends with awe in his eyes, as though he was surprised they were including him.

“They had this one taken at the end of their first year. Mum has the rest labeled, if you want to look through it. And if you want to know more, I remember most of the stories she told me about them! I can't tell them as well as she can, of course, but I bet she'd love to tell them to you herself if you'd rather hear them from her,” Leona said.

Harry drank in the images of his dad – it was the first he'd ever been allowed to see him and there was a craving to know more, a craving he never expected to have.

 _Family._ A family who loved him. A family who wanted him. And there was someone alive who could tell him more. More importantly, someone alive who _wanted_ to tell him more.

“I... I don't... Would she want to?” Harry asked, hardly daring to believe it.

“Harry, she would love to hear from you,” Leona said seriously. “I can write to her and double check, but the number of times she has asked about you so far this year tells me that a letter from you personally would be the best Yule present anyone could give.”

Harry wordlessly stared at the moving photographs as he took a moment to decide. As his dad beamed up at him, he knew what his decision was.

* * *

He and Leona sent off two letters at breakfast the next morning; Leona with an explanation to her mum about why Harry was writing, and Harry with a simple letter asking for stories about his parents. It took him several revisions to get it right, but even then he felt nervous about handing it over.

A thousand-and-one worries bounced around in his head, ricocheting off of one another, never staying still long enough for him to dwell on them. Harry watched as Hedwig flew away with the letters carefully attached to her leg and knew that it was out of his hands.

“Hey,” Leona said, gently nudging him with her elbow to get his attention. “Fancy a game of snap?”

Harry was grateful for the distraction and nodded.

They passed breakfast that way as the few other students staying over the holiday break filtered into the Great Hall. Some of them sat down at their houses tables to eat slowly and enjoy their meal, while others came in and gathered up a few things to take with them.

“Fifth and seventh years like to use the peace and quiet of the holidays to study without interruption. I suppose near-unrestricted access to the library helps with that as well,” Leona mentioned as a trio of Ravenclaws walked into the great hall.

Harry crinkled his nose. “Why would anyone spend their holiday _studying_?”

“It's better to keep up a consistent pace rather than trying to cram everything in at the last minute. Less stressful that way,” Leona answered. “I learned that the hard way during my first year, and had to deal with Fred and George trying to entice me with adventures on top of that.”

Harry considered her words for a moment and had to admit that she had a good point. After all, he'd gotten all of his homework done in the first few days because of the lack of distractions. “Can I ask why you stayed?”

“Mum hasn't been feeling well lately, so she said I should spend time with my friends at school instead of staying with my cousins. And I might have had an ulterior motive for agreeing.” Leona gently set down a card as she glanced up at Harry.

It took Harry a moment to catch on. “You stayed for me? But why?”

“I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you. I figured if we were two of the few Gryffindors staying over break, you'd be more like to approach. And besides, I haven't been keeping up with my etiquette studies as well as I should be, so I'm avoiding cousin Andy for now. She'll be so disappointed in me.” Leona flinched as one of the cards exploded, flinging the others into the air. She and Harry ducked to avoid the rest of them.

“Etiquette studies?” Harry asked once things settled, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Leona tilted her chin up. “I am a daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, and furthermore, it's eldest heir. My sister is too, but I'm the one expected to take up the mantle of Lordship once I graduate, so Andy gives me lessons. She was a Black before she married,” she explained, dropping all regal pretense once she was done. “It's pretty standard for pureblood families. Your lessons aren't much different, I'm sure.”

Harry's confusion must have been obvious, because rather than set up another game of exploding snap, Leona set the cards to the side and gave him her full attention.

“You... haven't been approached about lessons. Whoever introduced you to the magical world _should_ have given you the contact information for someone capable of giving you those lessons. I'm not entirely sure who it would be for the Potter family. Maybe Lady Longbottom?” Leona winced in sympathy at anyone having to take lessons from the intense witch. “No, there has to be someone closer, just let me think for a moment. I haven't studied the Potter family tree in depth before, but I know you're related to a number of pureblood family's. We're all related someway or another.”

“ _We're_ related?”

“Mmm hmmm. Your great grandmother was Dorea Black before she married Charlus Potter,” Leona responded, her brows furrowed in concentration.

It was too much to handle over breakfast. Harry felt a little numb as she rambled on about a few other familiar names, all of which were apparently too distant or didn't have the resources to help him. He listened to her without really taking any of it in, letting her words wash over him, until he heard a more welcoming and familiar name.

“...Prewett family, but that would just be Molly Weasley now. And again, it's a distant relation, but the Potters and Prewetts came from similar backgrounds, so she would likely have the easiest time with it.”

He was related to the Weasleys.

The thought came as a comfort to him and he latched onto that above all else. While he'd only met her for a brief moment at Kings Cross, he got the sense from Ron and the twins that she was a caring woman who loved her children very much.

“I have an idea. You can stop me if you're not interested, but I figured, well, I should offer, since no one else has,” Leona told him. “If you'd like, I can teach you the basics. It would be a good review for me and a good starting place for you until you find someone more capable. I can help with that too, so don't worry about that. I'm just surprised no one has talked to you about this before. You're muggle-raised, right? That means one of the professors should have come to talk to you and introduce you to the magical world. Who was it?”

“Er, Hagrid?” Harry responded hesitantly.

Just another oddity of his life, being fetched from the muggles by the groundskeeper rather than a professor like everyone else.

Leona gaped at him, her eyes flickering to the mostly empty Head Table as she struggled to compose herself. It took her a moment and then she took a deep breath and looked at him as seriously as she ever had. “Harry, I know it's our holiday break, but I need you to come with me to the library today. I won't make you study for hours, but there are some good resources there that I'd like you to see. And after that, I won't bother you. I'm sure you have more interesting things to do than hang around with me all day.”

Not really, but he appreciated her for giving him the option to sit by himself for a while. It seemed he had a lot to think about.


	2. Part 2: Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns to Hogwarts and finds something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to continue this with a new fic and starting in the summer, but instead I got the idea to do a chapter from Hermione's POV.  
> Again, if there's anyone interested in reading more of this, please let me know.
> 
> Taking a few more creative liberties here:  
> Hogwarts students arrive back over the course of 3 days when it comes to Christmas vacation, rather than all at once. When they return is dependent on family traditions - typically muggle-borns return on the first day and older pureblood families return on the third.

Spending Christmas with her family had been wonderful, even if they didn't fully understand all of the things she told them about learning at Hogwarts. Her parents still sat and listened, asking questions in an attempt to follow along a little better, but there was a distance beginning to grow.

Hermione knew without a doubt that her parents loved her and were trying their absolute best to support her, but it wasn't easy. It was so new for all of them and it would take time for them to adjust.

Still, returning to Hogwarts brought a rush of relief for her. She was back with people who understood and could answer all of her questions if she could find the right way to ask. She was back to her new friends. And most importantly, she was back to a place with a library with more books than she could ever read, though she was determined to try.

Dinner was arranged in an odd buffet-style, as she was among the first students to return from break. The others would return over the next two days and after that, classes would resume. Hermione grabbed a few easy things to eat and then set off for the library for a little last-minute research.

She hadn't found a thing on Nicholas Flamel during her time at home – not that she expected to – and there were a few more books she wanted to look into before she saw Harry and Ron again.

At the library, she found something unexpected.

Sitting at a table near the window, with a pile of books within arms reach, was Harry. He was bent over a piece of parchment, scribbling furiously as he referenced an open book in front of him.

The sight was so odd that Hermione froze in her steps, her lips slightly parted in surprise. She quickly collected herself and walked over to join him, rapping her knuckles against the table to get his attention.

“Hermione!” He sounded surprised but also pleased to see her, and it left Hermione's heart feeling warm and fluttery. (She had a friend. She _really_ had a friend who liked her and was happy to see her.)

“Did you have a good Christmas?” she asked as she sat down, glancing curiously at the title of the nearest book. She wasn't sure what she expected, but _The Basics to Understanding Tradition of Pureblood Society_ was not one of them. As she took a closer look at the stack of books, she found them to have similar titles.

 _Introduction to the Wizarding World, Celebrating Magical Tradition,_ and _The Four Elements and You – A Guide to Understanding the Magic Within_ were all books Hermione had glanced at in Flourish and Blotts, but had been advised against buying. 

“ _You'll have plenty of reading and studying to do once you reach Hogwarts, dear,”_ was the excuse her magical adviser gave when she asked about them. Hermione hadn't been terribly fond of the witch who guided her family around Diagon Alley, but seeing the books again refreshed her memory of how little she liked her. She'd all but blocked the encounter from her memory.

Harry had been speaking, likely telling her about his time over Christmas break, but stopped when it was apparent her attention was elsewhere. When she looked up, he was grinning at her without a trace of resentment or frustration.

Hermione flushed. “Sorry, Harry. What's all of this for, anyway?”

And so Harry told her about how he met a third year named Leona Black, whose parents had been friends with his during their Hogwarts years. She even had a photo album with pictures of all of them, which she let him look through whenever he wanted. He glossed over his letters to Leona's mother, who wrote back with stories about both of his parents, and then jumped into what Hermione was really asking about.

“Leona said something about etiquette lessons that she wasn't staying on top of and when I asked about what those were, she figured out that no one has mentioned any kind of lessons to me,” Harry said with a shrug. “I thought it would be nice to learn more about my family, so when she volunteered to help me, I agreed.”

He lifted his current book so she could see the title – _Notable Magical Families of the Modern Era_ – and set it down once she nodded. “Did you know my grandfather was a famous potioneer?”

Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm. It was so rare to see him genuinely excited about something. She was pretty sure the happiest she ever saw him was when he was on a broomstick, soaring through the air, so it was especially nice that he found something she could relate to. “I didn't know that.”

“Fleamont Potter was the genius behind Sleekeazy's Hair Potion,” cut in a new voice.

Hermione looked up as a girl with brown hair added two new books to the pile before pulling out a chair and plopping down next to her.

The girl smiled at Hermione and held out her hand. “Leona Black.”

“Hermione Granger,” she replied, taking the offered hand for a shake. Her eyes were drawn to the new books, her curiosity winning out. _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and _The Journey of Lady Birchwood_ sounded so out of place among all of the others that she couldn't help but remark on them. “What are those about?”

“Children's bedtime stories. _Beedle the Bard_ is a classic for all wizarding children, and I thought Harry might like something a little lighter to read. It's still a pivotal part of magical education in my opinion,” Leona said with a smile. “ _Lady Birchwood_ is a newer series, but no less interesting. It's written by a muggle-born witch who wanted to give other muggle-borns a story of their own to relate to.” She picked up _Lady Birchwood_ and handed it to Hermione so she could take a better look.

It had been a while since Hermione last held a work of fiction in her hands. Ever since she learned she was a witch, she'd thrown herself into studying all of the course material and hadn't thought of much else.

She cracked open the book to the first page and soon lost herself in a familiar magical world. It wasn't until she finished the first chapter that she realized it was designed with the intent to introduce new ideas and subjects to young muggle-borns; things she wouldn't have thought about on her own.

There was so much more Hermione wanted to learn.

Why weren't muggle-borns encouraged to read more about the world they were about to enter? Why were they expected to jump straight into lessons without any guidance on how to channel their magic? Had things always been that way and why hadn't anyone tried to make things better?

Hermione snapped the book shut harder than she meant to, her thoughts running rampant through her brain. She wrangled them into boxes, cataloging which ones were most important, and then addressed Leona.

“I'd like to learn too.”

“Sounds like you have a study partner now, Harry,” Leona said, sounding approving. “I'd recommend starting with _Introduction to the Wizarding World_. It's a bit dry but informative, and there should be a few more copies on the shelf. I'll help you look if you'd like.”

Harry stopped writing as Hermione nodded and stood up. “You should make a list for her, Leona. Hermione loves to read.”

It was teasing that she was most familiar with. Words she heard her entire life, usually spoken with disdain and a generous eye-roll from her peers. But from Harry, the words had a soft fondness to them. It was still teasing, but it came from a place of friendship.

“I will happily make a list, if that's what you want,” Leona told Hermione. “For now, we'll start with a few books and see what you think. Once I know what you want to learn more about, I can make a better reference list.”

As much as Hermione's gut impulse was to say she wanted to learn _everything_ , there was a logic to picking a few to focus on at first. It was hard to say what her second semester of school would bring in terms of classwork, so limiting extra research was probably for the best. She nodded in agreement and then followed the older Gryffindor to a corner of the library she hadn't gotten around to exploring yet.

Leona had a thoughtful expression as she gazed at the rows of books.

“Thank you,” Hermione blurted out when she realized she had yet to express her gratitude for Leona's help.

The thoughtful look was replaced by a beaming smile as Leona redirected her attention to Hermione. “You're welcome! Actually, I'm really glad you're here. I know after talking to Harry that his introduction to our world was... a bit lacking, and I was wondering what yours was like?”

Hermione grimaced as she tried to recall the witch's name. “They sent a ministry witch to deliver my letter and explain things to my parents. I remember thinking that she sounded like she didn't want to be there and just wanted to get it over with, but I suppose I did learn a lot, even if she wouldn't let me buy the extra books I wanted to.”

“Did you know they sent Hagrid to fetch Harry?”

“I think he mentioned something about that,” Hermione said with a frown, not seeing what the problem was. But then she thought about what Leona was saying; They sent the Hogwarts groundskeeper to pick up someone who was raised by muggles and knew nothing of the magical world. His fondness for Harry aside, he was vastly unqualified for such a thing.

“It's been bothering me ever since I found out,” Leona admitted quietly. “It's why I offered to tutor Harry. There's so much he hasn't had a chance to learn and... and now I'm finally starting to understand what Ted was saying about muggle-borns not being welcomed into our world. Oh, Ted's my cousin. Well, he's married to my cousin Andy, so more like a cousin-in-law? It's complicated.”

There was a determined gleam in her gray eyes as she resumed her search for the right books.

“I didn't realize until the train ride just how different everything is,” Hermione admitted, speaking slowly so she could choose her words carefully. “But anyone born into magical families does have an advantage. It seems unfair to send us to school with limited knowledge.”

“Are you sure you weren't meant to be in Ravenclaw?” Leona teased.

Hermione felt her face flush. The Sorting Hat _had_ suggested Ravenclaw, but it wasn't the House she wanted.

“It's not unusual for the Hat to suggest another House before settling on which one to sort you into. It wanted me for Ravenclaw as well, but I wanted to be in the same House as my parents, and here I am,” Leona said. She pulled out one book and handed it up to Hermione. “This version of _The Witches Craft_ is a bit outdated, but it gives a good look at the role of witches throughout history and how it's changed. I've been told that it _is_ a bit of a culture shock for anyone raised in the muggle world, but I think you can handle it.”

Hermione eyed it with curiosity, itching to open it up and take a better look, but Leona had found what she was looking for and handed her one book after another, giving a brief explanation for each.

“ _Wizarding Culture_ – oh, it's the newest addition! It's a good beginner's book and it's written by a half-blood who grew up around muggles.”

“And this is _Introduction to Magical Society._ Callaway isn't a name I'm familiar with, so I believe she's a muggle-born. This one's different from _Introduction to the Wizarding World_ which is... here. Pureblood author, lots of big words. I told Harry he should use it as a reference for anything he doesn't understand because I get the feeling he won't read a word of it otherwise. It has one of the best indexes I've come across.”

“There's a few others I gave Harry that you might be interested in reading, so the only other one I'd recommend to start with would be _Understanding Tradition_. It's a book written specifically for muggle-borns by muggle-borns. I read it out of curiosity one day but found the comparisons they make hard to follow. There's also an entire section near the end with their personal recommendations on what else to read. You may not even need me to make a list if you go through that.”

They returned to the table after that, and Hermione dove into the book on top of her own pile, which was _Understanding Tradition._ She was aware of Leona and Harry quietly talking and the scritch of a quill against parchment but was otherwise immersed in her reading.

All too soon, they had to pack up in order to make it back to their common room before curfew. Harry and Hermione both checked out their books under Madam Pince's watchful eyes and Leona cast her a winning smile as she checked out her own – _A Study on Natural Runes._

It didn't take long for them to make the trek back to Gryffindor Tower, and once they were there, Leona parted from them with one final word: “Don't stay up too late.”

“No promises,” Harry called after her.

Leona laughed and disappeared up the side stairs leading to the dormitories.

Hermione stared at him, wondering at the changes she saw in her friend in such a short amount of time. She wasn't going to complain.

The lack of people in the common room was a novel experience, but it gave them more options for places to sit. Together they carried their stuff over to the sofa in the corner and set the books down on the two end tables.

“Sorry you got roped into all of this,” Harry apologized once they were settled.

Hermione blinked at him, unsure of what to say.

“Leona started to tell me about all of the wizarding families I'm related to and I just... I wanted to know more. No one else wanted to tell me, but she did,” he explained. “Her mum is cool too. She's been sending me stories about my parents and all of the things they did when they were in school. They were in the same year.”

“That's wonderful, Harry,” Hermione said, genuinely happy for him.

Harry smiled. “I think I'm starting to like reading. Don't tell Ron I said that.”

Laughing, Hermione promised she wouldn't.

Neither of them opened their books again that night, spending time chatting instead. When Hermione crawled into bed over an hour later, she felt warm and comfortable as she thought about how wonderful it was to find an interest in common with Harry.


	3. Part 3: Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to the end of Ron's chapter and realized there was one last POV I wanted to do, and that was Leona's. So, you can expect at least one more chapter as part of this universe.

Something was different.

Ron didn't notice it at first, too happy to be back at Hogwarts with his friends and away from his mom's smothering and Ginny's persistent questions about what it was like being roommates with “the-boy-who-lived”. He spent dinner with them and then crowded into the common room with the rest of their House afterwards, spending the time to catch up and thank one another for the gifts. And then it was time for bed and he happily sank into the soft bed he'd claimed for himself.

Breakfast was the first sign that something was wrong, when Harry bemoaned the fact that classes would start up again.

“We'll manage to find free time,” Hermione assured him. “I can create a timetable to help us stay on top of everything.”

Alarmingly, Harry looked relieved to hear that.

Ron stopped eating, his mouth partly open, and stared at his friends. His shock lasted until Seamus elbowed him in the side, practically demanding he help him convince Dean that, no, football was _not_ better than quidditch. Ron gleefully jumped in to help, forgetting all about the odd conversation between Harry and Hermione.

Classes went by as usual and he mournfully turned in the Herbology homework that he hadn't had time to get Hermione to look over for mistakes. She was really good at catching the little details – the ones he overlooked or forgot entirely about – and he knew that without her, his work wasn't as good. Still, he thought it was passable.

During lunch he watched in amusement as Fred and George took a moment to harass Percy over _something_ while their friends Lee and Leona watched on and offered zero help, which Ron thought was unusual for the pair of them, but what did he really know about the twins' friends? (Well, aside from the fact that they were way cooler than his brothers, but maybe he was a bit biased after living with the twins for so long.)

He headed to Charms after lunch, where Flitwick spent most of class reviewing the Gliding Charm, which was primarily used to send paper notes back and forth. Ron had particular fun trying to see how fast he could get his to go.

And then it was freedom at last! Charms was their last class of the day and they could do anything they pleased until dinner, after which Hermione would likely convince them to sit down and get started on homework. He figured she might help him revise their assignment for potions if he was nice enough, too.

Except instead of going back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry led the way toward the library.

“We're doing homework _now?_ ” Ron asked, before remembering that they were also trying to look into what Dumbledore could have hidden in the school. “Oh, right, the research on Fl – er – for the thing.”

He mentally patted himself on the back for correcting his near slip-up. It wasn't something any of them wanted to say in a place where they could easily be overheard.

Hermione blanched. “I had forgotten all about that...”

“Me too,” Harry admitted.

Ron frowned in confusion. “Then what are we going to the library for? We're not really doing homework now, are we? The essay Flitwick set us isn't due for a week!”

“I guess it's a sort of personal research? Harry has been looking into the history of his family, and I have a whole reading list of books on wizarding society that I want to look into,” Hermione said in a way that made Ron know she was just getting started on something new and fascinating to her. “There's so much more to it than I expected! I've been reading a few books about it, but now I want to know why Hogwarts doesn't teach any courses on society or culture or any of it! Did you know my magical adviser _actually_ told me I wouldn't need to know about any of it? Well, maybe she didn't tell me, but it was definitely implied.”

Feeling bewildered by Hermione's newest rant, Ron looked to Harry to see if he was equally as confused, but Harry was nodding along with her.

She quieted once they entered the library and made their way over to their usual table near the window. As Harry settled down and took a thick tome from his bag, Ron started to realize just how different things really were since he got back.

What had changed in the two weeks that he was gone?

Hermione soon disappeared behind the shelves of books, intent on digging up everything even remotely related to what she was interested in. Her focus was both frightening and worthy of admiration.

Ron sat down across from Harry and cast a weary look at Madame Pince, who was busy helping another student. Deeming it safe enough to talk quietly, he leaned forward and tried to get some answers out of his friend.

“So if you're not researching Flamel what _have_ you been reading about?” he asked.

Harry looked up at him with a slight grin. “Weren't you paying attention to what Hermione was saying?”

No. Not when she rambled on the way she liked to do. Sure, he listened to some of it, but sometimes it was better to just let Hermione talk and then ask her again later when she had her ideas more clearly in her mind. Harry did the exact same thing.

Ron stared at him blankly, waiting for Harry to give him a summary so they could get on with their lives with less confusion.

“Hermione found out that there are rules that she was never told about, so now she's researching,” Harry said.

That didn't help Ron in the least. Rules? What kind of rules did Hermione _not_ know about?

He found out a moment later as a short stack of books thunked down on the table near his hand. Ron tilted his head sideways and squinted to read the spines. “ _A Guide to Magical Traditions for the Mundane-Born_ , _Understanding High Society_ , _Lady Birchwood_...? Blimey, what's all this for?”

“Did you know muggle-borns aren't taught a single thing about magical tradition or culture?” Hermione asked.

Ron found himself listening intently as she began to talk again, revealing things that he, as someone born to a pureblood family, never had to consider. Sure, his family was considered blood-traitors by the families who were named as part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, but he and his brothers still grew up understanding the way their world worked, including the unspoken rules meant to guide proper behavior.

To think that Harry and Hermione came into Hogwarts not knowing about any of that was...

Well, it was awful.

Harry was the sole heir to a Noble House! Why had no one come forward to begin teaching him all of the things he would need to know in order to properly manage it? Whoever his magical guardian was, they were doing a poor job of it.

Ron sat up a little straighter. “Can I help?”

Hermione's eyes lit up and Ron wondered if maybe he'd jumped in too deep, too soon. “I have so many questions! Leona promised to help answer them, but she won't be free until after dinner, so-”

“Leona?” Ron cut in, frowning. “Fred and George's friend? How'd she get involved in this?”

“She stayed over break. Did you know her parents and mine were friends? They were in the same year together,” Harry said, sounding pleased.

So, Leona Black was the one who got the whole thing started. Ron didn't know much about her, aside from her being friends with the twins and that she was the Black Family Heiress, which was something unheard of within the Sacred Twenty-Eight; women didn't typically inherit the Lordship, especially in Noble and Most Ancient Houses and were instead married off to “appropriate” pureblood heirs.

They couldn't have found a better tutor within Gryffindor, though there was one minor problem that Ron could see.

The Black Family was notorious for favoring the Dark Arts. It was just the way their magic naturally leaned and had nothing to do with them being good or evil, as much as it pained Ron to admit that. His own magic was considered Grey, which was standard for the Weasley family, though he knew his mom was Light through her Prewett blood. He and his siblings ranged across the spectrum, with Charlie inheriting his Dark magic through their paternal grandmother – Cedrella Black.

From what Ron knew of the Potters, they were also considered a Light family. It meant that while there were shared traditions across all of the old families, there were also ones that depended on which category their magic fell under, and Harry would need someone from one of those Light families to help guide him.

He would figure that out later.

Ron took a deep breath. “Sorry, 'mione. What are your questions?”

In a way, Ron preferred their newest pursuit. At least it was something he already knew about, even if he was a bit rusty in his knowledge of the way things were meant to work. It wasn't his parents' fault, not really. It just wasn't fully necessary, with Bill as Heir Weasley and the Prewett Heir unconfirmed until Ginny got tested for her alignment; but even then, Ron was unlikely to be selected. Prewett Heir's were always Light.

All thought of Nicholas Flamel was forgotten by the three friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know if you're enjoying this and want me to continue. It won't be continued as a new chapter, however, but as a new fic. It'll likely take place during the summer before Harry's second year. I'm slowly fleshing out ideas for how different this universe will be and it's there that most of the changes will become apparent.  
> Things I plan on covering:  
> \- Introducing the rest of Leona's family  
> \- Getting Harry away from the Dursley's  
> \- the reading of the Potters' Will and a trip to Gringotts  
> \- Harry finds an appropriate tutor (as does Hermione)  
> But again, that's if anyone is interested. So please let me know in the form of comments and kudos!


	4. Part 4: Leona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and made a quick edit to chapter 1, where Leona introduces herself to Harry, so that it's the standard introduction mentioned in this chapter.

She still wasn't sure how it happened.

Fred and George were sure to laugh at her once they found out about it all, which was the only reason she hadn't asked them for help. Well, maybe not the _only_ reason because owing them a favor typically ended in embarrassment or a string of detentions or both.

Leona knew she had done the right thing in introducing Harry to his heritage. She didn't regret that for one second. Nor did she truly regret the way Hermione Granger included herself into Harry's studies; the muggle-born girl was marvelously quick-witted and her questions helped Leona in more ways than she would ever admit. And then there was Ron Weasley, the younger brother of two of her best friends, who she still didn't know what to think of.

He had a casual knowledge of all the things they were learning, but no interest in reading more on his own. Still, he sat with them in the library, quietly answering what he could while he focused on classwork.

And all three of them looked to her for help.

_That_ was the part Fred and George were sure to laugh at once they found out. There would be jokes. And teasing. And then she'd have to threaten to jinx them. Again.

It wasn't _her_ fault there was a gaggle of Firsties looking up to her!

Leona lifted her eyes from the page of her book on runes to watch the three of them read on the other side of the table. Hermione was bent so low over her parchment, scribbling furiously with a spark in her eyes that meant she was getting into something she found particularly fascinating. Ron was relaxing, tilting his own book away from Hermione so she couldn't see that he was hiding _Quidditch Through the Ages_ within the pages. Harry was frowning, mouthing something silently as he stared hard at the book he was reading.

“Something wrong, Harry?” Leona quietly asked, mindful of the fact that Madam Pince would kick them out if they talked too much or too loudly.

“I think...” Harry struggled to get the words out. He groaned and pushed the book to Leona. “I think I accidentally performed a slight against Malfoy.”

“Ah,” Leona responded, glancing down at the passage that was causing him trouble. It was unlikely to be as big of a deal as he was making it out to be, though it would also explain Malfoy's particular animosity towards him, which even the upper-years had taken notice of.

Ron frowned. “He probably deserved it.”

Harry shrugged.

“Why don't you tell me what happened and we'll figure out where to go from there?” Leona suggested.

And so Harry told her about the train ride and Malfoy's suggestion that he learn how to tell “the right sort from the wrong” before offering his hand, which Harry refused to take. All-in-all, it was an innocent mistake, though to the eyes of a pureblood like Malfoy who was turned down in front of someone considered an enemy of his own family, it was a blow to his pride.

Leona closed her eyes and tried to think of the right way to go about it. The two were both Heirs to their respective families and it wouldn't due for them to start a feud at such a young age. Given that others were starting to take notice of the animosity between them, a simple apology between classes wouldn't be enough.

No, it would have to be done in public during a time when most of the student body would be gathered.

“We should go somewhere else for this,” Leona said, already standing. “Maybe it's time to get started on practical lessons.”

Ron was the only one who looked happy to leave the library, as Hermione and Harry slowly packed away their books and shuffled towards the front desk to check out a few new ones. He stayed by Leona's side as they waited just outside of the doors.

“That slimy git doesn't deserve an apology,” he said.

Leona hummed in thought. “He _was_ rude to both of you, but etiquette demands a certain level of respect between Heirs. Harry broke that and even if he didn't understand what it meant at the time, he does now. I think it will spare him some trouble if he apologizes.” She glanced down at Ron, who scowled at the idea. “Unless you enjoy getting unexpected hexed in the corridors?”

Ron quickly shook his head.

“Good. You'll be Harry's partner for this exercise,” Leona decided.

“What kind of apology were you thinking?”

Leona smiled. “Something simple but public. I think that since it was an introduction that went wrong between them, that should be what we use to mend things. Even better if Harry does it properly.”

“Because Malfoy didn't introduce himself as Heir,” Ron said, his eyes widening in realization. He grinned up at Leona. “ _He_ didn't follow etiquette either!”

With that simple fact Leona knew she had Ron fully on-board. Much like his brothers, the promise of something resembling a prank or revenge was enough for him to invest his full energy into helping make sure it went down with no problems.

Harry and Hermione soon joined them and Leona led the three First Years to an abandoned classroom that she frequently used with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. With the two busy in detention with Professor McGonagall it was unlikely that they would be interrupted.

“So, what do you remember about properly introducing yourself, Harry?” Leona asked.

“You bow and then say your name?” Harry asked, trying his best to remember.

Leona placed a first over her sternum and bowed just low enough to be appropriate, keeping her back perfectly straight, and held it for three second before standing tall again. Her cousin Andromeda had tested her over and over again until she got it right. “Leona Hope Black, Heir to the House of Black.” She paused a moment and then said. “That's the formal introduction and is what you'll be using. There is another which is more standard of Hogwarts and you'll use it more once people know you're keeping with traditions. Ron?”

Ron stood up straight, happy to help. He held out his hand so Leona could grasp his forearm and she did the same to him. “Ron Weasley, sixth son of House Weasley.”

“Middle names are used in formal greetings, but not for standard,” Leona explained, stepping away from Ron. “You'll be practicing the formal version to use on Malfoy. Give him no reason to turn you away.”

“Er, right. So...” Harry awkwardly bowed and nearly lost his balance as he straightened back up.

Leona quickly corrected him, going over the steps one at a time. Feet shoulder width apart. Back straight. Eyes straight ahead. And bow. No, not that low. She had him repeat it a few times and then turned him over to Ron to practice while she went to Hermione's side.

“Does Harry really have to do this?” Hermione asked.

“It'll make things easier if he does. Once Malfoy knows that Harry's trying to follow traditions, he won't have an excuse for taunting him anymore. At least, not the way he's been doing. The thing with Slytherins is that they use their years here to cultivate possible alliances. They start politics early because that's the way they'll survive. Basically, if he sees a way to stay on Harry's good side, he probably will because that's in the best interest of his family,” Leona said. “My cousin Andy was in Slytherin, so she knows a thing or two about what it's like. I think she only told me because there was a chance I'd be Sorted there; Black's have almost always been in Slytherin. My dad was the first in Gryffindor.”

“There's so much I still don't understand about all of this. Why isn't it taught?” Hermione asked.

“I don't know,” Leona said honestly. She remembered asking the same question during her first year and tried to remember what Professor McGonagall told her. “It used to be, but as the number of students decreased a lot of classes were dropped too. Independent study is offered through the Ministry during the summers for anyone who wants it, though you probably won't hear about that until the end of next year when you get to pick electives. Or else fifth year, which is when Professor McGonagall holds career meetings to help decide which classes you'll keep.”

She shook her head. “I don't think tradition is part of the independent study though, since it's always left up to parents. We can ask Professor McGonagall about it, if you'd like.”

Hermione eagerly nodded.

“We'll talk to her tomorrow. For now, I'll teach you how to introduce yourself. Hopefully I'm remembering this right,” Leona said, moving so they were facing each other.

“I only use the standard greeting, right?” Hermione asked.

Leona nodded. “Right. So what you do is hold out your hand and grasp the other person's forearm. Make sure your palms don't overlap.”

Hermione's touch was gentle as she followed the directions and Leona corrected her grip slightly and reminded her to be firm about it. They practiced a few times until Hermione felt comfortable with it.

“Good. And your greeting?” Leona asked as a test. She was sure Hermione had read about it in one of the many books she devoured over the past few weeks.

“Hermione Granger, first of my name.”

“Excellent.”

Hermione beamed in response.

Maybe it wasn't how she expected things to go after meeting Harry. And maybe it complicated Leona's life a little more. But she couldn't deny that it was fun to spend time with the three of them and watch them learn more about their world.

Soon Leona would write to Andy with more detail about what was happening, along with her questions and concerns. Come summer, Harry would have a personal tutor of his own and he wouldn't need Leona to teach him anymore. It would be nice to get back to her own studies and pranks with her friends.

She would be sure to mention Hermione in her letters too. She was clearly interested in learning more about the wizarding world and, as Leona mentioned before, Harry could use a study partner. There had to be some way to help her as well. Maybe Andy would know more about why Culture and Tradition had been cut from the core classes? Maybe they could even find a way to bring them back!

Things were bound to start shifting around Hogwarts and Leona couldn't wait to see what changes Harry and his friends would bring in the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned at the end of the last chapter that I'm considering a sequel, but that depends on whether or not you all are interested. So leave a kudos or comment if you are! Even if it's just a comment saying "kudos"; those are equally appreciated. :)
> 
> (This is really the final chapter this time. I know I had it marked as complete for the first two because I wasn't sure how much more I wanted to write, but this really is it for this fic. The sequel title is undecided for now.)


End file.
